


Nothing Like the First Kiss

by Lrabbithole



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: When they kissed again, everything was different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

“Can I kiss you?,” Maggie heard Alex whisper at the same time soft hands cupped her face. The action was reminiscent of the first time they had kissed. It wasn’t the only similarity, things had changed so much since then, but a lot also remained the same.  
  
Maggie didn’t regret saying no back then. She did at first, when Alex refused to speak with her for days, or when she finally did just to tell her she didn’t want to be her friend. The thought of losing Alex broke Maggie’s heart, the DEO agent really had no idea how important she was to her. Thankfully, she had managed to get Alex to give their friendship a chance.  
  
Everyday since then, her admiration for Alex just keep growing. She saw her become more confident with time. She saw her face danger without hesitation and wrap her arms to comfort those in need without doubt. She also turned into the best friend Maggie had ever had, she listened to her when she was sad or worried, brought her soup when she was sick or called her just to make sure she had lunch that day.  
  
And yes, the weight of their feelings sometimes made things hard. When Alex looked at her with those soft, loving brown eyes, for example. But not once did Alex try to kiss her again. Not once did she mention again the possibility of them becoming more than what they already were.  
  
And even though Maggie found herself wanting to kiss Alex all the time, she didn’t. The time was still not right, she argued with herself every time her eyes wandered to Alex’s lips. Instead, she sat by Alex’s side during Thanksgiving and held her hand under the table while she told her mom she was gay and stood by her side while they waited for Jeremiah to wake up after they rescued him from Cadmus.  
  
So it was weird, that after all the things that had happened between them since that first kiss, that this was how she ended up telling Alex how she felt about her. They were just hanging together at Alex apartment after a long night out drinking and playing pool when Alex insisted in making something to eat.  
  
Maggie sat at the bar stool, quietly smiling at Alex attempts in the kitchen. After she spilled coffee all over the place, burned the toast, and had the the eggs and bacon on the pan close to the same fate, Maggie decided it was her responsibility to salvage the kitchen. She stood up and moved next to Alex, she rested her hand on Alex’s hip to call her attention.  
  
“Let me help you, Alex. I love you but you suck at cooking,”  she said with a big smile. It wasn’t until she saw Alex eyes get as huge as plates that her brain realized what she had just blurted.  
  
“What…What did you say,” Alex voice was low and tentative. Maggie could have laughed it off, made up some silly excuse, or pretend she didn’t understand what Alex was asking. But there, standing so close to Alex, she realized it was time to stop running, to stop hiding. She was still as scared as ever, but she realized then she would hate herself more if she didn’t at least try.  
  
“I said I love you. I’m in love with you Alex.” The small smile she got in return told her right then, that it was worth it, even if the the eggs and bacon got burned anyway.


End file.
